Queen Cielly
Cielly I, Queen-Empress Consort of Great Britain, full name Cielly Aeryn Fominov or by close friends ' Queen Pinkie. '''Born in the Château de Blois on July 3rd, 1806 to the Prince-Regent of France and the Duchess of York. Since she grew up in very turbulant times in France, she rarely left the Chateau as a child, mostly being restricted to the city of Blois. Tutored by the best in Paris, Cielly learned much and became an intuectual at a young age, working on becoming something of a polymath. Since she was restricted to the Chateau most of her childhood and early life, she didn't found many relationships until she made her way to British shores in 1826. She has given birth to several children with her husband, Konstantin. Early Life Cielly was born in the Chateau to her parents Felix and Anne. She was born in a time of great change in France, as the Emperor of the French was hung from a post in the center of the city of Paris. Her father was appointed as regent for King Louis XVII, who was only two at the time. Her father originally had ber betrothed to the King, but realized quickly that the King was to be an incompetant ruler and one not suited for the Throne of the French. Cielly and King Louis's betrothal was broken off in early 1810, but problems persisted between the uncle of the King and the Prince-Regent. These problems accumulated until an attempted assassination befell the land, where Duke Eric du Pvence ordered an assassin to target Princess Cielly, and failed when the gun only managed to wound her in the stomach. She luckly recovered, but would be restricted to staying in the Chateau as opposed to the entire city of Blois. The Dethronement of King Louis In early 1825, several nobles and other Frenchmen who called themselves Orleanists, began to push for the abdication of King Louis XVII. In November, however, anger broke out when the Royal Armoury of Paris was burglarized by Orleanists and suddenly, these factions had cannons and arms. Mass hysteria set in as a revolution began in the city of Paris. The guard attempted to hold the Palace, but the guard failed to do so. King Louis lay dead on the floor, and King Louis-Phillippe was now King. Cielly and family now found themselves in a very precarious situation, with Louis-Philippe on a rampage to clean out the massive Nobility, and replace them with people who would actually follow him as opposed to a Bourbon monarch. Cielly and her family were seen as Bourbonites, also known as the Tolounites, and were hunted down. One by one, her close relatives were killed off, from her uncles and aunts, to her brother, and others. As a responde, Prince Felix smuggled all of them out in a wagon. They didn't make it far, however, and the family was imprisoned in Versailles early in 1826. This wouldn't last, as anti-Orleanist Paresians managed to help her and her family get away by setting portion of the palace ablaze, and in the confusion, helping them leave the city. They arrived on the ''HMS Valor in April 1826. Crown Prince Konstantin was on expecting the ship, where he met the young Cielly. They fell right into love. They were married on July 17th, 1826. She would give birth to their first child 9 months later. Empress Cielly Cielly ascended as Empress-Consort with Emperor Konstantin II upon their coronation. Following their coronation, Empress Cielly became sick once again, and was confined to the Palace for the winter. She managed to recover and served faithfully. She was an active membe of the Royal Family, making sure everything was run to her tight standards of operation. After France was taken by the British, she briefly moved back to the Chateau alone to secure it for her family, recieving the land back for free and gifting it to her sister Amber. She continues to rule today, with her husband Konstantin II. Coat of Arms Titles and Styles Ancestry Category:Characters